


Modern Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Modern Love

Steve tries to adjust to the modern world and Clint helps him through it. They both discover feelings for each other.


End file.
